fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Fitz
Professor Fitz is a scientist/professor who debuted as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. He replaces Hank, who became a regular customer. In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is no longer a closer, since Kenji quickly took his place. Flipdeck Info Professor Fitz is an eccentric scientist who runs Gigaloaf Labs . Within the walls of his laboratory, Fitz carries on a wide variety of research and development ranging from exotic food additives to mechanical contraptions. Fitz earned his first doctorate at the prestigious Truffleton University where he now gives highly enthusiastic lectures. Lately, Fitz has been studying the strange properties of warp coins. Orders Papa's Wingeria * 3 Wasabi Wings * 6 Parmesan Shrimp * 3 Green Peppers Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll * Cheese * Onions * Tomato * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Hyper Green ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Kiwi Cake * Green Frosting * Licorice Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle on other holidays) * Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Sugar Skull (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Candy Jack O' Lantern (Cherry on other holidays) ** Sugar Skull (Marshmallow on other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) ** Sugar Skull (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Kiwi *Banana Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *3 Waffle Cone Wedges *3 Bananas Papa's Pastaria *Regular Vermicelli (Spaghetti in other holidays) *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *Black Pepper *3 Shrimps *3 Mussels (No other toppings in other holidays) *Poppyseed Roll Unlockable toppings with him *In Hot Doggeria, he's unlocked with Hyper Green. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Sugar Skull. *In Freezeria HD, he unlocked with Kiwi. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Mussels. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In Papa Louie 2, Professor Fitz is a playable character, being the last customer unlocked in level 3. His special skiill is Gliding, and his weapon is Beaker Bombs. The Beaker Bombs splash and damage enemies in the splash radius. Trivia *He appeares in the "You Need Flash" picture if you need flash to play the games. *His glasses are broken if you look closely. *Some of his orders are very green. *He and Kenji smile a lot even though they are closers. *He and Radley Madish are very similiar. If you defeat Radley with Fitz in Papa Louie 2, you'll get the Mad Scientists badge. *He looks similar to Cornel West. *Both he and Radley Madish use beaker bombs as weapons. Gallery Professorfitz.png|Professor Fitz when he is not a star customer. Profesor fitz (wingeria).jpg|Professor Fitz thumbs up! Professorfitzneedflash.jpg|When you don't have Flash, he appears in the "You need Flash!" dialog box. Madfitz.jpg|Professor Fitz is not happy! HappyFitz.png|Professor Fitz when he's a star customer! Professor Fitz Full Body.png|Professor Fitz waiting for his order. Angryfitz.jpg|"I just want respect as a scientist and that's all you give me? How disappointing!" da.png|Professor Fitz in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! proffessssor.png|New customer! Perfect Fitz.png|Wingerific! Papas freezeria.jpg|Professor Fitz about to go to the Freezeria fitzhpo.png|Professor Fitz's Pastaria order during Halloween. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Closers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:People with glasses Category:People with Ties Category:Former Closers Category:Papa’s Hot Doggeria customers Category:Old people Category:Adults Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Halloween Customers Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Papa’s Wingeria debuts Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Old People Category:Double Worded Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Gliders Category:People with belts Category:People with facial hairs Category:Characters with flipdecks